The perfect Night
by moomoocow18
Summary: Lizzie's world crashes down around her two weeks before prom. But somehow proms turns out to be more magical than she could ever dream. Chapter 10 added!
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Night? Chapter 1  
  
18 year old David Gordon gripped the steering wheel as he drove over to his best friend, Lizzie McGuire's, house. Lizzie had just called and sounded upset. He had been at his girlfriend of two years, Emily's house studying for their finals. But Lizzie had begged him to come over so he promised Emily he'd be back and there he was. He pulled up in front of the mailbox and hopped out. The house was dark except for a light shining from the kitchen window. Gordo rang the doorbell. The door swung open almost immediately and Lizzie stood there with tears streaming down her face.  
"Lizzie! What's wrong?" Gordo asked her holding her at arms length away.  
"Gordo. . .Ryan. . .He broke up with me." Lizzie started crying even more and Gordo took a deep breath. Ryan was Lizzie's fiancé. "Not anymore" Gordo thought.  
"What happened Lizzie?" Gordo embraced her in a hug and they moved inside.  
"He said. . .There was. . .some. . and. . .he wanted. . .to be with. . .and. ..then. . .nerve. . .to ask for. . .ring. . .UGH!" Lizzie sobbed into his shoulder. Gordo stroked her back and sat her down on the couch.  
"Okay now what?" Gordo smiled as he pushed the bangs out from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears.  
"He told me there was another girl, and that he wanted to marry her. And then he had the nerve to ask for the ring back! I threw it at his head. He apologized and left. Gordo I am such an IDIOT!" Lizzie's eyes filled up with tears again.  
"No, Lizzie, He is the idiot. You are a beautiful girl, amazing, special, perfect. . .He was just too blind to see it. Lizzie, It's going to be okay. . .everything will work out." Gordo pulled her into a hug again.  
"I thought he was the one. I thought we'd have kids and spend our lives together." Lizzie looked into Gordo's eyes.  
"And you will one of these days. Some guy will come along. . .and he'll treat you like a princess. The way you should be treated." Gordo smiled at her. Lizzie smiled back.  
"You are such a good friend Gordo. Thank you." Lizzie wiped away the tears and stood up. "Sorry to interrupt your date with Emily."  
"No problem. . .anything for you." Gordo wiped another tear away and walked towards the door. "You'd better get to bed. Aren't you and Miranda going shopping for prom dresses tomorrow after school?"  
"I guess not anymore. I don't have a date." Lizzie looked away.  
"Lizzie. . ."  
"I'm okay Gordo."  
"Are you sure? Cause I could call Emily and I could stay here."  
"That's okay. I'm fine." Lizzie flashed him a quick smile.  
"Okay. . .I'm leaving. . .LAST CHANCE!"  
"Go on." Gordo ran back to her and hugged her one last time before leaving.  
"Bye!" Lizzie shouted out the door. "He is so sweet." Lizzie thought as she watched him drive away.  
  
"Miranda, I don't think this is a good idea. It's just going to make me miss Ryan." Lizzie said as she flipped through a rack of formal gowns.  
"Come one Lizzie! I told you I'd find you a date!" Miranda gazed over at her distraught friend.  
"I don't want a date." Lizzie sat down in a nearby chair.  
"Lizzie. Ryan was a total jerk for letting you get away. He is going to regret it. Trust me. . .He'll come crawling back when Kate dumps him."  
"WHAT?" Lizzie screamed.  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
"KATE? AS IN KATE SANDERS. . .MARRYING RYAN?!?!" Lizzie ran to Miranda and shook her.  
"Yeah! I thought you knew! Lizzie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tell you like that, I thought you knew it was Kate!" Miranda grabbed for words. She saw the tears well up in her best friends eyes.  
"No. . .I didn't know." Lizzie dropped the dress she was holding and started to exit the store.  
"Where are you going?" Miranda yelled after her, but Lizzie was already gone.  
  
Lizzie walked up to Gordo's front door. She knocked gently and waited. When nobody answered she knocked harder. Finally the door opened and Gordo stood there in his boxers.  
"Lizzie!?!"  
"Gordo!" Lizzie looked away blushing.  
"Gordo, who is there?" Lizzie heard from behind Gordo.  
"It's just Lizzie." Gordo said and for some reason not being able to tear his eyes off his best friend. The door swung open farther and Emily stepped out in a satin robe that was tied loosely. Lizzie looked away again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time. Have fun. . ." Lizzie turned to walk away.  
"No! Lizzie come back."  
"Let her Gordo." Emily wrapped her arms around Gordo's waist.  
"No! Lizzie come here." Gordo walked to meet her. Emily stood back and rolled her eyes.  
"What's the matter?" Gordo brushed away her hair.  
"Gordo? Is this going to take long? I have somewhere to be at 4:00 and if you don't want to "play" now I'll leave. You already spend too much time with that bitch as it is. So who's its going to be? Me or Her?" Emily stared over at Lizzie then looked back at Gordo.  
"Lizzie. Hands down. I couldn't ever be with anyone who called my best friend in the entire world a bitch." And with that Emily left the two laughing on the porch. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Night-Chapter 2  
  
-Wow! I got an excellent number of reviews. . .3 in one day! Thanks guys!-  
  
"Gordo, I'm so sorry" Lizzie stopped laughing and solemnly looked at Gordo.  
"Lizzie, she's had that coming for a long time now." Gordo laughed and turned towards the door, motioning Lizzie to follow him.  
"But why were you guys barely dressed. . .And what does she mean by 'play'? Lizzie followed him inside and shut the door.  
"She came over late last night to apologize for getting mad when I left to go to your house. Then I started taking pictures of her for my photography class final. You know I sleep in boxers!" Gordo flashed Lizzie a smile while he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Lizzie stared at his perfectly formed body.  
"Actually I didn't know that." Lizzie walked over closer to him.  
"Well now you do." Gordo laughed and plopped down on the coach pulling Lizzie down with him to where she was sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist. "So what's wrong?"  
"I found out that Ryan broke up with me for Kate." Lizzie said biting her lip. "I don't know if I can face her tomorrow at school."  
"Lizzie, you are one of the strongest people I know. And if you do happen to stumble sometimes Miranda and I are always going to be right there to catch you. Because you do the same for us." Gordo traced her jaw line with the back of his hand.  
"Gordo, do you ever feel so horrible one minute and then perfect the next?" Lizzie asked him.  
"I do. . .why?" Gordo looked at her quizzically.  
"Because that's how I feel right now." Lizzie smiled. Gordo thought about what to say next.  
"Was it just like BOOM?" Gordo had reached over and grabbed a pillow and hit her in the head with it on the 'boom'.  
"DAVID GORDON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" Lizzie screamed as she leaped off of him to grab a pillow for herself. The two started a pillow fight. Lizzie threw a pillow at him but he ducked and it knocked a vase off a table. It shattered. They stopped dead in their tracks.  
"DAVID GORDON!" They both heard his mother yell from upstairs. "WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?"  
"Come on! LIZZIE! COME ON!" Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her out the back door. They ran towards the old tree house in his backyard. The quickly climbed up the latter and shut the door.  
"Wow that was close." Gordo laughed out of breath.  
"Yeah I know. We haven't been up here since 6th grade." Lizzie smiled looking around.  
"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Gordo moved over beside her. "Like the time you and Miranda wanted to make an all girls club and you locked me out!"  
"And the time we dropped Miranda's Barbie doll she'd left up here over the fence and before we could get it back the dog ate it!"  
"And the time I fell off the latter and broke my arm and you kissed me to make it feel better." Gordo finished and they sat silent for a minute.  
"Gordo. . .I. . ." Lizzie started as she leaned in closer to him. She adjusted her body to where she was facing him fully and put one hand behind his head to pull him in. They shut their eyes and. . .  
"DAVID GORDON! Get in here and clean up this mess you made with Grandma's vase! You are going to have to explain this to your father when he gets home. I know you and Lizzie are up in that tree house! Come down here now! And is Lizzie staying for dinner?? DAVID!" They jumped apart at his mother's voice. Gordo exhaled disappointedly and Lizzie smiled shyly.  
  
"We better go she sounds pretty mad." Gordo said moving towards the door.  
"Yeah." Lizzie followed him down the latter.  
"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah, just lemme call and tell my mom." Lizzie smiled and entered the house to use the phone.  
"God, She's beautiful." Gordo smiled as he watched Lizzie disappear inside. He collected himself and then entered in behind her.  
  
"Lizzie thank you so much for setting the table. I know it would be too much for my lazy son to do anything to help out his poor mother." Mrs. Gordon exclaimed as she tossed a salad.  
"It's no problem." Lizzie responded and smiled over at Gordo who was sneering from the stairs. Lizzie noticed he'd changed into jeans and a hoodie, since it was still a little cool outside.  
"I do plenty around her mom." Gordo protested and then moved over behind Lizzie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder. Lizzie stopped folding napkins and turned her head to look at him.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"No." Gordo answered slyly.  
"Then move cause I'm trying to set the table." Lizzie laughed as he pulled away reluctantly.  
As soon as everything was finished they all sat down. It was Mr. Gordon at the head, His wife to the left, Lizzie to the right and Gordo at the other end.  
"Lizzie since you're our guest would you do the honors of blessing the food?" Mr. Gordon asked.  
"Okay, but I'm not Jewish, so its going to sound REALLY Baptist to you." Mr. And Mrs. Gordon laughed and she proceeded. "Dear Lord, Bless this food to our bodies and keep us well, In Jesus name I pray. Amen." She looked up at her best friend's parents for approval.  
"That was good Lizzie. We always are open to other beliefs." Everyone laughed and Lizzie smiled.  
"Okay lets eat!" Gordo cried. After the spaghetti, salad, green beans and corn were all passed around they begun to talk about school and finals as they ate. Soon the subject of prom came up.  
"So, Lizzie," Mrs. Gordon started. "I'm guess you and Ryan are going to prom together?" Gordo looked sharply at his mother and then supporting over at Lizzie, ready to jump in anytime.  
"Um. . .Actually no. We broke up. So the wedding is off. And so is prom." Lizzie smiled weakly and stared into her plate.  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I hope everything works out. I would say go with Gordo but I know he's already going with Emily." Mrs. Gordon laughed. Gordo shot his mom another sharp look.  
"Um, no mom we aren't. We broke up today." Gordo continued to glare at his mother as if to say 'Shut the hell up.'  
"Oh, dear." Mrs. Gordon said and stared into her own plate. They sat in silence for the rest of dinner. The two adults got up to clear the table and get the dessert. As soon as they were gone Gordo spoke up.  
"I'm sorry Lizzie. I couldn't get her to shut up. She keep digging herself in deeper and deeper." Gordo reached out and touched Lizzie's arm.  
"It's okay! Really. I'm fine." Lizzie smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Gordo asked.  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise." Gordo smiled.  
"Okay lets go!" Lizzie jumped up and ran to get her purse from the couch. Gordo entered the kitchen.  
"Mom, Me and Lizzie are going somewhere kay?" Gordo reached and grabbed a cookie off the plate.  
"Okay just be back by curfew."  
"Okay." Gordo exited and grabbed Lizzie's hand on the way out the door. They jumped into his car agreeing to get Lizzie's car later. As he pulled out of the driveway Gordo took a bite out of his cookie.  
"Oooh. Give me some." Lizzie squealed.  
"Okay." Gordo broke the cookie in half.  
"Your half is bigger!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
"Is not!"  
"IS TOO!" Lizzie grabbed for his half and bit a little bite off it. "There." She said and handed the cookie back to Gordo.  
"Just the way I like it." Gordo said under his breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Night-Chapter 3  
  
*Hola- I love you guys. . .thanks for reviewing so much. This is by far the most reviews I've ever gotten in such a small period of time.  
  
Gordo pulled his truck up to the edge of the field. He had told Lizzie to shut her eyes about two minutes ago but he could tell she was dying to know where they were. Gordo shut off the ignition, hopped out and ran around to the passenger side. He opened the door and pulled Lizzie who still had her eyes closed.  
"Okay, open!" Gordo smiled at as Lizzie opened her eyes and then frowned in disappointment.  
"A field?" Lizzie asked.  
"Yes, but that's not the surprise. Come here." Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and took off running through the tall grass.  
"Gordo! Where are we going?" Lizzie squealed as she tried to keep up with him. But of course she was in heels.  
"You'll see." Gordo laughed as they continued to run. They slowed to a stop by a big oak tree and Gordo sat down. Lizzie just stood there.  
"Care to sit?" Gordo asked her motioning towards the ground.  
"Um. . .These are $40 pants." Lizzie smiled. She had been so stupid to wear her Vorcachie pants with a red halter top.  
"Okay then sit here." Gordo pulled Lizzie's hand and she sat down on his lap and leaned back against the tree. He felt her bare skin from her back against his cheek.  
"Gordo? Why did you bring me here?" Lizzie turned her head to look at him.  
"What time is it?" Gordo asked.  
"It's 7:14 but that didn't answer. . ." Gordo cut her off.  
"Look. . ." Lizzie turned her head back. She saw the sun setting behind the hills.  
"Gordo it's beautiful." They stared at it for a while. Both enjoying each other's company and not really sure what to make of it. Clouds started to build up behind them. Lizzie looked at her watch again. 7:53. Long after the sun had gone down. They'd been sitting there for a while.  
"Gordo, we'd better get back. It looks like its about to rain." Lizzie moved from his warm embrace and shivered.  
"Here." Gordo pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it to her. She slipped it on, taking in the smell of his cologne.  
"Thanks." They set out towards the car, walking slowly, not wanting there night to end. Before they were halfway there, a raindrop hit Gordo. He turned to look at Lizzie and she acknowledged that she'd felt one too. Then it let loose. It started pouring rain. Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and they made a dash for the car.  
"AH!" Lizzie cried.  
"What?" Gordo turned back.  
"I slipped!" Lizzie sat up from her position on the ground. "My pants are soaked. So is your sweatshirt. Sorry!"  
"It's okay, just keep it." Gordo held out his hand to help her up. Lizzie grabbed it but instead of getting up she pulled him down on top of her.  
"I'm too lucky to have a friend like you." Lizzie whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Water dripped off Gordo's face and on to hers.  
"The strange thing is we are friends." Gordo smiled.  
"Don't you want to be more?" Lizzie asked seductively.  
"More than anything." Gordo answered. He leaned his lips into hers and the rest of the world melted away. Their fireworks lit up the night sky. Gordo pulled away and searched Lizzie's face for validation. She smiled. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Then he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. She laughed and when he finally put her down she stared up into his eyes. "I can't believe I hadn't seen this all along." She thought.  
  
"So what happened?" Miranda asked her eagerly.  
"We went to a field and watched the sunset. Then it started raining so we were trying to run to the car, but I slipped and fell and he tried to help me up but I pulled him on top of me and we kissed." Lizzie rolled over on her bed.  
"EEK! Girl! You and Gordo! I never would have thought!" The two girls squealed.  
"Yea, we are going to the fair tonight. Do you and Eric want to come along?" Lizzie asked.  
"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Eric was Miranda's boyfriend. They'd be going out since freshman year.  
"Okay lemme call Gordo and I'll tell him and you call Eric and ask if he wants to go. Then call me back."  
"Okay, bye Lizzie." They hung up and Lizzie picked up the receiver and dialed Gordo's number.  
  
Gordo: Hello? Lizzie: Hey! Gordo: Hey beautiful. "HOW SWEET!" Lizzie thought in her head. Lizzie: Do you think it would be okay if Miranda and Eric went with us to the fair tonight? Gordo: That sounds like a lot of fun! Lizzie: Yeah, I thought so too! So I'll call them back and tell them? Gordo: Sounds great. Lizzie: Okay. . .Well bye. Gordo: Bye. . .  
  
"What do you want to ride?" Gordo ask Lizzie. Lizzie looked around.  
"Um, I'm not really much of a ride person." Lizzie admitted sheepishly.  
"How about a really slow one? Please?" Gordo looked at her with a puppy dog look.  
"Ugh. Okay! What ride?" Lizzie entwined her fingers with his.  
"How about the Ferris Wheel?"  
"NO! I'm scarred of heights!"  
"Come on Lizzie! I'll be right there beside you! I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Gordo turned to face her and kissed her hands softly. "I promise."  
"Okay, I'll go." Lizzie gave in and they made their way towards the Ferris wheel. Miranda and Eric had gone on the Kamikaze and Eric had gotten sick so they were in the bathroom. They reached the entrance of the wheel and paid their admission. The attendant sat them in their on gondola and set them on their way. Gordo could tell Lizzie was getting nervous, as they got higher. He put his arm around her should and she snuggled up next to him.  
"Just don't look down." Gordo recommended. They made several circles and then they stopped at the top.  
"GORDO!" Lizzie cried out. She clung to him.  
"Lizzie, its okay." Gordo held her head in between his hands. "Look, you can see the firework show!"  
"It's really pretty from up here." Lizzie said relaxing a little bit.  
"You are really pretty." Lizzie looked at him and smiled. "Lizzie, I know its kinda sudden and I know you are still upset about Ryan, but do you think you'd ever consider going to Prom with me?" Gordo asked her nervously. Lizzie giggled.  
"Yes, I think I'd consider it." Gordo sighed with relief. It was the Fireworks finale section. And as their lips met, bright lights lit up the sky.  
  
-hey sorry if this chapter was a little spread out. It wasn't as well put as my others but you know. . .I've got some really good ideas for the next chapters. Until then-I'm out. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Night-Chapter 4  
  
-Hey! You guys Rock my Face off! Yall's reviews were awesome! KEEP IT UP! I love IT!  
  
"Gordo is so sweet. I'd never thought we'd be together. Won't it be kinda strange for people to see us together? Ugh. Ryan's in this class. I hope he is having fun making out with Kate back there. I'm not even going to turn around and look at them on top of each other. THAT BASTARD! Uhg. . .It's okay, I've got Gordo. I wish he were here. . ." Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"The issue of slavery was more common in the south then it was in the North. Can anyone tell me why? Uh. . .Miss. McGuire?" Mr. Trogdon called on Lizzie. She whipped out of her daydream.  
"Uh, what?" Lizzie answered.  
"Why was the issue of slavery more common in the south then it was in the North?" He repeated.  
"Because. . .uh. . .um. . ." Lizzie stumbled for words.  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Phillips?" Mr. Trogdon called on Ryan. Lizzie cringed at his last name. That was going to be her last name if it weren't for that bastard.  
"It's because there weren't any slaves in the North." Lizzie turned around as Ryan answered. He smirked at Lizzie.  
"That is correct." Mr. Trogdon said and turned back to the board.  
"WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" Lizzie thought. "DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE WAY HE LOOKED AT ME?"  
"And the rest of you can take a lesson from Lizzie and Ryan. That's what love is. You help each other out when the other one is in need. Congratulations you two. When is the wedding going to be?" Mr. Trogdon smiled at the scowling Lizzie and the embarrassed Ryan.  
"Ryan?" Lizzie asked. "Why don't you cover this one, HONEY?" Lizzie got out of her seat and went to stand by Ryan.  
"Um. . ." Ryan was lost for words. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Okay sweetie. I'll do it. That's what LOVE IS right?" Lizzie smiled sarcastically at him. "Ryan came over to my house on Saturday night. We were going to start planning the wedding. But instead he told me there was someone else. That the wedding was off." Lizzie spieled out. The class was silent and everyone stared at them. "But that's not all. Is it Ryan?" Lizzie played with his shoulders. "He had the nerve to ask for the ring back! Want to know why? I'll tell you." She leaned down as if it were a secret. "It's because he wanted to marry KATE instead!" Every single pair of eyes landed on Kate's hand as she tried to cover up the diamond ring.  
"Lizzie! Enough!" Mr. Trogdon shouted. "You and Ryan in Mr. Bergman's office NOW!" Lizzie picked up her stuff and left the classroom. She turned and headed for the principals office. She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother turning around. She knew it was Ryan.  
"Lizzie! Stop!" Ryan called after her. Of course she didn't slow down. So he ran to catch up with her.  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you the way I did! I just thought we were jumping into things to fast." Ryan pleaded. Lizzie looked straight ahead. "Lizzie would you just hear me out?" Lizzie stopped and turned towards him but didn't say a word. "Lizzie, I'm still in love with you. I never stopped. But I just think we needed some time." He tried to brush her hair out of her face. She slapped his hand away.  
"And that's why you're marring Kate?" Lizzie looked at him quizzically and turned to walk away.  
"Lizzie. . ."  
"Shut the hell up for once." Lizzie yelled back without looking at him.  
  
"Hey you." Gordo came up behind her at lunch and sat behind her straddling her. He leaned around and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey yourself." Lizzie said with 0% enthusiasm.  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked her.  
"Nothing except I saw and had to talk to that son of a. . ."  
"Ryan." Gordo finished for her.  
"Yeah him. And my History teacher made a big scene about love and how it works and that the rest of the class should learn from us. And then I told the class the whole story going into more detail then I should have. And then I got sent to Mr. Bergman's office." Lizzie sighed and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"Sounds like you've had quite a day." Gordo said quietly.  
"Yep." Lizzie chewed anxiously on her sandwich. She looked across the yard where they ate. Kate was approaching her. This couldn't be good.  
"Hey you little jealous bitch." Kate called just before reaching the table. "Get over yourself. Ryan is my man now. I'm not kidding. Stay away from him. You can have this little weasel that you call a man." She laughed motioning towards Gordo.  
"See that's the difference between me and you." Lizzie said standing up. "You got to Ryan after me."  
"No. I got him while he was still with you! If you know what I mean." Kate smirked.  
"That's what I'm talking about. I get first servings." She said taking a drink of her coke. "And you get the leftovers." As she said that she poured the rest of the coke all over Kate.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Kate screamed.  
"Come on Gordo let's go." She grabbed her purse and then Gordo's hand. As soon as they rounded the corner Gordo pulled her in closed.  
"You are amazing." He whispered in her ear.  
"I'd like to think so." She giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved in slowly and their lips touched. She then felt his tongue on her lips, asking for entry. She pulled back and he sighed.  
"Hey, we can't do this now. We've got Trig." Lizzie said kissing him in between each word.  
"Okay." Gordo answered. "Just one more please?"  
"Oh, alright." She giggled as they leaned in closer. Gordo could feel her boobs pressed against his chest as she traced her fingers on his pant line. With all the self-control they could gather they pulled apart and walked hand in hand to their next class.  
  
End of chapter 4. Hahaaha. . .SHORT I know. Chapter 5 up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Night-Chapter 5  
  
-Interestingly enough. . .Everyone liked the chapters I hated so. . .you are really going to like this chapter cause I love it!.-  
  
---Friday Night---  
Lizzie. That's all Gordo could think about. She was always running through his head. He had her now. Prom was a week and one day away but it seemed like an eternity. Lizzie and Miranda were out looking for dresses again tonight. So he was alone at home. "I guess I'll just watch some TV." He thought.  
  
"Lizzie" Miranda knocked on her best friend's dressing room door. When Lizzie finally opened the door she was astonished. "LIZZIE THAT DRESS IS AMAZING!" Lizzie had on a Carnation pink dress that went down to the floor. It had spaghetti straps and silver rhinestones underneath the breast line. The back crisscrossed several different times before tying at the bottom of the back. She also had on silver shoes with rhinestones across the top.  
"You really think?" Lizzie asked twirling around.  
"YES! It looks so good with your blond hair!" Miranda smiled broadly at her. "Gordo is going to love it."  
"Miranda! I don't care if he likes it or not. I like it and that's what counts." Lizzie protested while studying herself in the mirror.  
"But it's a plus" Miranda added. They both squealed. Prom was going to rock.  
"Well I got to go babe! I promised Gordo I'd be over to watch a movie with him." Lizzie quickly paid for her dress and ran from the store. She sauntered out to her car. She was so happy! She had a boyfriend, a dress, and all that was missing was. . .Next Saturday! She popped the trunk and placed the dress carefully in and hopped into the driver's side, her mind running wildly about makeup and jewelry. . .then she remember. Her rhinestone earrings that would match perfectly with her dress were over at Ryan's house. She remembered taking the out to jump on the trampoline with him and his little sister. "I'll just have to go get them." She said aloud to nobody. She drove straight over to his house and parked in his driveway. She rang the doorbell upon reaching the porch. Within a few minutes Ryan answered the door.  
"Lizzie? What are you doing here? I'd never thought I'd see your face again." Ryan lit up when he saw who it was.  
"Chill Ryan, I just came to get my earrings." Lizzie pushed past him and into the entryway.  
"What earrings?" Ryan shut the door and followed her upstairs.  
"I took them out when me, you and Abby were all going to jump on the trampoline. They are on your dresser." She pushed into his room and walked over to his dresser.  
"Oh. Okay."  
"SHIT!" Lizzie screamed.  
"What?"  
"I dropped the back to one. Come help me find it." She crouched down on the floor and searched frantically for the missing piece. Ryan came down next to her and did the same.  
"There it is." Ryan said reaching for it.  
"Where?" Lizzie swung her head causing them to crash into each other. "Ow!" Lizzie held her hand to her forehead where they'd hit.  
"You okay?" Ryan asked handing her the earring back.  
"Yeah, I guess." She moved her hand to put the back on the earring.  
"Looks like you are going to have a bump there." Ryan remarked. He kissed her on the forehead. Everything was silent and he tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Lizzie pulled back when she felt herself going deeper.  
"NO!" she exclaimed. "You hurt me too bad!" She stood up. "Lizzie, just let me explain." Ryan followed her down the stairs. She grabbed her purse from the chair. He caught her by the arm and pulled her towards him. "I broke up with you cause I'm not ready to get married. I didn't want you to think it was your fault so I made myself look like a bastard by saying it was someone else. Lizzie, I just want to take it slower. We can still go to Prom together. I just want to wait to get married until after college." Lizzie stopped and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I still love you." Ryan said smiling weakly.  
"How am I supposed to believe you? AND KATE OF ALL PEOPLE!" Lizzie glared at him.  
"Because! If you don't believe me it would kill me!" Ryan looked into her eyes. "Kate means nothing to me. She was just the decoy."  
"What about all that crap she told me Monday at lunch?" Lizzie asked trying to believe him.  
"I don't know. I don't know. She just wanted to use this opportunity to get you jealous. Lizzie. . ." Ryan pulled her in. "Do you believe me?" Lizzie waited for a moment and then shook her head yes. Ryan's face lit up. He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Lizzie pulled back again.  
"Ryan. I can't. I have a boyfriend." Lizzie stared at the floor. "I don't love you anymore."  
"So that's it? You can move on in a week? Who is the punk?" Ryan angrily asked.  
"Gordo." She whispered.  
"Oh. . .That queer you always hang with. Okay you can have him! But right now. . .Ask yourself what he means to you. When he kisses you do you feel anything? Because if you don't you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life. . ."  
  
Gordo had just turned on the latest episode of Punk'd when the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and hurried to the door. But before he could say anything Lizzie had pushed open the door and pressed her lips against his.  
"Whoa." Gordo muttered when they pulled away. Lizzie stared into his eyes waiting for and answer. "What was that all about?" Gordo asked smiling.  
"Gordo, Ryan kissed me."  
  
*DUH DUH DUH! HEHEH! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been dead. Well not really. But tired. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Perfect Night-Chapter 6  
  
-Okay lets recap. Lizzie and Ryan broke up because Ryan said he was in love with Kate. Then Lizzie and Gordo uncover their concealed passion and get together and are going to prom together. Then Lizzie runs into Ryan and Ryan kisses her explaining the whole thing and that he still loves her and wants to be with her. Now Lizzie must decide.  
  
"Wait. He what?" Gordo blinked trying to take in what his girlfriend was saying.  
"He kissed me." Lizzie still had her arms looped around his neck and was staring into his eyes, which were locked on hers. Gordo exhaled and then brushed away Lizzie's bangs.  
"Okay, what happened?" He led her over to the couch and turned off the TV giving her his full attention.  
"You aren't mad?" Lizzie asked timidly.  
"I don't even know anything. Just tell me what happened." He stated calmly.  
"Well, I bought my prom dress today and remembered the earrings I wanted to wear with the dress were still over at Ryan's house from two weeks ago. So I went to get them and I accidentally dropped the back and he was helping me look for it and when he said he found it I whipped my head around and we hit heads and he just sorta kissed me." Lizzie searched his face for an expression. "Gordo, please say something."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said that he still loved me and wanted to be with me to go to prom but he didn't want to get married and that Kate was just a decoy so I wouldn't feel we broke up because of me. And then I told him I had a boyfriend and he got kinda mad that I could move on in a week and I told him who it was and he asked me if I felt anything with you and if I didn't then I was making a huge mistake by letting him go. That's why I kissed you the way I did. To see if I felt anything." She explained quickly.  
"And?"  
"And what?" Lizzie was getting nervous he was responding the way she thought he would have.  
"Did you feel anything?"  
"With you or him?"  
"With. . ." Gordo thought about who he should ask about first. "Me."  
"Gordo, when we kiss, the whole world melts away, I feel likes its just you and me in our own world. I've never felt that before. It feels like there are all kinds of explosions and whistles. . .Do you know what I mean?"  
"Lizzie, I feel exactly the same. When I'm holding you I never want to let go. When we aren't together I would rather be dead because nothing is better than being with you." Lizzie smiled broadly then leaned in to kiss him. Gordo back away. "So you didn't feel a thing for him?"  
"Nope. Not a thing." Lizzie smiled again and kissed him soflty. The kiss deepened and Gordo's tongue slid inside her mouth. Lizzie laid him back on the couch slowly so she was straddling him. Then Lizzie sat up.  
"Why did you stop?" Gordo asked sadly.  
"I want to do something fun." Lizzie said smiling deviously  
"So. . .This isn't fun?" Gordo sounded hurt.  
"Don't get me wrong this is a blast! But I want to do something crazy!"  
"Lizzie I always loved your spontaneity." Lizzie stood up. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Hang on I'll be right back." She grabbed her phone from her purse and ran into the bathroom. Minutes later she returned. "Ready to get freaky?" She said moving to imaginary music close to Gordo's body.  
"Um. . .Lizzie." Gordo said hesitantly.  
"Hurry up, get changed. Pick me up at my house in 1 hour." She saw the look of confusion on his face. She knew what he was think she meant.  
"Why?" Gordo asked. "Cause we are going to this awesome club! You only have to be 17!" Lizzie kissed him quickly and then drove home. She ran to her room and swung open the closet looking for something to wear. "I don't have anything sexy!" She said aloud to no one. She finally decided on a hot pink halter top with black trimming and a short black skirt. Her little black slide-on shoes had just enough heels to match. After she was done she grabbed her clothes and ran to the shower. Hopping out of the shower she saw she had only 20 minutes left. She quickly dried and straightened her hair and applied makeup with just a little bit of glitter. She slipped into her outfit and grabbed her purse and cell phone just as the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and swung open the door. "Gordo You look amazing!" Lizzie smiled. Gordo was wearing jeans and a burgundy vintage t-shirt Lizzie had given him for his birthday from Abercrombie and Fitch. It wasn't really his style but he thought he'd wear to make Lizzie happy. "Thanks! You look awesome yourself!" He kissed her and Lizzie melted into his arms. Little did they know Matt was watching from upstairs. They headed towards the car as Lizzie explained that Miranda and Eric were meeting them there. They laughed and talked about random things but it was awkward so Lizzie had to ask him something.  
"Are you mad about what happened with Ryan today?" Gordo glanced at her then back to the road. He knew this had been coming.  
"Well, I'm not mad, I'm just a little upset because I almost lost you. But then I realize that you wouldn't do that to me so. . .No." Gordo looked at her again.  
"Gordo. You mean the world to me. I know we haven't even been going out for very long but I've known you since we were in diapers. We go way back."  
"I know. You're great Lizzie. You really are." The finished the ride by talking about how fun prom was going to be and graduation.  
Tonight was going to be a night to remember.  
  
End of chapter 6. Chill. 7 will be here shortly. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Perfect Night-Chapter 7  
  
-Hey! So sorry it took me so long to update. Here we go. HOLD ON TIGHT!-  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda squealed from across the parking lot.  
"Hey! You look cute!" Lizzie exclaimed. Miranda twirled around. She was wearing a long red skirt that hugged her hips with a white tube top and platforms.  
"Thanks! So do you!" Miranda replied. They chattered on about clothes and makeup.  
"They get so worked up about what they look like." Eric commented to Gordo.  
"Tell me about it. It takes Lizzie almost 2 hours to get ready for school each day." Gordo answered. They walked side by side behind their girlfriends towards the entrance of the club.  
"Has anyone been to this club before?" Miranda asked.  
"No."  
"No."  
"Yes." Gordo answered. Lizzie turned around.  
"Really? You didn't tell me that! When?" Lizzie grabbed his hands and smiled up at him.  
"A few weeks ago, with Emily. No big deal." Gordo smiled back at her.  
"Oh." Lizzie frowned and turned back around. The idea of him dancing with that stiff Emily was hard for her to picture. The gang came towards the door and they checked their ID's. Since they were only eighteen they put a stamp on their hands signaling that they couldn't drink. The music was fast and room was dark. People were crammed from corner to corner and only a small area was open that wasn't part of the dance floor. This area was packed with couches that occupied couples making out.  
"Let's dance Eric!" Miranda dragged her boyfriend out in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Do you want to see what's up there?" Gordo asked pointing to the open area above the dance floor.  
"Sure." Lizzie answered dryly. She couldn't get rid of the image of Gordo and Emily there together. They walked up a staircase. There were video games and pool tables and a karaoke contest.  
"GORDO! LET'S KARAOKE!" Lizzie squealed, her mood brightening, as she jumped up and down.  
"Lizzie. . ." Gordo started.  
"Please?" She gave him the sad face and knew she had already won him over.  
"Okay! Okay! But I can't sing so be prepared." Gordo answered laughing and they went over to the books lying on a table to select a song. When they finally agreed on a duet, they signed their names to a sheet and sat down to watch the other performers. The winners won reservations for 2 rooms at the Renaissance, a fancy hotel. "Okay up next . . .Gordo and Lizzie. They will be singing Where is the Love? by Black eyed peas!" There was scattered applause as they stepped onto the stage.  
"What's wrong with the world mama, people living like they got no mama's" Lizzie sang this part.  
"I think the whole world is addicted to the drama, only attracted to things that bring you trauma." Gordo sang this. Lizzie looked at him with astonishment. She didn't think he could sing like that. They sang the whole song together, alternating parts, and at the end, the whole audience was cheering for them. Gordo stole a glance at Lizzie and her face was lit up with joy. He loved her so much. While the judges went to tally the results, Gordo and Lizzie hopped off the stage to go talk to Miranda and Eric who had snuck in the back and saw the whole performance.  
"What's so funny?" Lizzie asked offensively as she approached the snickering couple.  
"You guys!" Miranda said through her laughter.  
"What?" Lizzie complained.  
"You guys are very Sonny and Cher. Did you know that?" Miranda and Eric burst out laughing again and then Gordo joined them.  
"It's not funny! We were good!" Lizzie crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.  
"Lizzie. Come on. I sounded horrible. I just did it for fun." Gordo placed his arm around her waist. "It's not like we are actually going to win."  
"THE WINNERS ARE LIZZIE AND GORDO WITH THEIR PREFORMANCE OF WHERE IS THE LOVE!"  
"I told you we were good!" Lizzie said triumphantly as Gordo, Eric and Miranda's mouths dropped open. When she had gotten the envelope with the hotel information, they decided to get something to drink. They walked over to the bar to order.  
"I'll have beer." Eric ordered. The other three stared at him in surprise. But when the beer was handed to him without them even noticing his stamp, Miranda also ordered a glass.  
"Lizzie. What do you want?" Gordo looked at her waiting for her to decide.  
"I'll have a glass of beer." Lizzie said without meeting his gaze. She received it and sipped it slowly. Gordo ordered a glass of Dr. Pepper. It was close to midnight when they decided to go home. Miranda and Eric had only had one glass. Lizzie had had five. Now she was staggering around on their way out to the car.  
"Bye Eric! Bye. . (burp) Miranda!" Lizzie said laughing at herself in a drunken way.  
"Come on we're going home." Gordo said getting in the driver's seat. Lizzie opened her door and threw up. Gordo shook his head and drove towards his house. He wasn't going to take Lizzie home and let her get in trouble with her parents. He dialed Miranda's cell phone on his cell phone.  
"Hey Miranda, call Lizzie's parents and tell them she is sleeping over at your house." Gordo requested.  
"Okay but won't they want to know why Lizzie isn't calling them?" Miranda inquired.  
"Yeah, just tell them she is on the phone with somebody and didn't want it to get any later before she called them."  
"Okay. You two have fun!" Miranda giggled.  
"Shut up." Gordo hung up and drove the rest of the way to his house. Lizzie had fallen asleep against the window. Gordo went around to her side and unbuckled her and picked her to carry her inside.  
"Where am I?" Lizzie asked waking up.  
"You are at my house." Gordo said smiling as he laid her on his bed.  
"Oh okay." Lizzie said snuggling up against him with her head on his chest. Gordo tucked his arm around her.  
"Good night Lizzie."  
"I love you Gordo."  
"I love you too." Gordo sighed with relief. He finally had the girl of his dreams. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Perfect Night-Chapter 8  
  
-Sorry. . .My computer has been broken so I haven't been updating. Yeah so here we go.  
  
-Monday at school-  
Lizzie and Miranda hopped out of Miranda's Jeep and walked slowly towards the school doors. Prom was in 6 days and they couldn't be more excited especially now they had plans after the prom thanks to Lizzie and Gordo's karaoke prize. Gordo was leaning up against the pop machines waiting for them like he always did. Lizzie stopped. She had left his house before he had woken up on Saturday morning and hadn't talked to him since. She hadn't been able to remember anything from Friday night and waking up in Gordo's bed scarred her.  
"Lizzie, just ask him." Miranda prodded.  
"Okay, Okay!" Lizzie adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and Miranda ran off to meet Eric.  
"Hey sexy." Gordo said smiling deviously.  
"Hey." Lizzie responded awkwardly.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"Um. . .Gordo I was pretty wasted on Friday night. . .Did we do anything?" Lizzie stared at the ground. Gordo chuckled a little bit.  
"Lizzie. I wouldn't ever take advantage of you."  
"What?" Lizzie met his eyes.  
"We didn't do anything. I wouldn't do that to you." Gordo explained. Lizzie was silent for a moment. Then she threw her arms around his neck.  
"I knew I loved you!" Lizzie said kissing him repeatedly.  
"Huh?" Gordo asked pulling back from their embrace.  
"I love you Gordo." Lizzie said kissing him again.  
"I love you too. I won't ever make you do anything unless you are ready." Gordo kissed her bare neck.  
"Thank you so much!" Lizzie smiled and played with his necklace. The warning bell rang and they went their separate ways, both knowing that this relationship was going to last.  
  
-Prom Night-  
"Lizzie!!! I need you strawberry colored lipstick!" Miranda screamed through the bathroom door.  
"Hang on! Chill out Miranda! Prom is 5 hours from now! I have to finish showering!" Five minutes later Lizzie emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her and her hair dripping around her shoulders. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"Mom! Dad! Can anyone get that?" Lizzie shouted over the railing of the stairs. Nobody answered so she called out again. "MATT?" No answer. "Fine I'll get it." Lizzie walked down the stairs pulling the towel around her tightly hoping it was just the pizza man. She swung open the door and there was Gordo. He looked her up and down and then met her eyes.  
"I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Gordo said blushing.  
"Hey!!" Lizzie shouted throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Gordo's hands resting on her back and he let himself slip into the kiss. After a minute or two Lizzie pulled away and slid her hands over his chest.  
"You better get back inside." Gordo said breathlessly. "You don't want to get sick."  
"Yeah." Lizzie said as she pulled him inside with her. "I'll be right back I'm going to go put something on. Not that I don't just want to take it off right here." Lizzie said playfully. She traced her fingers on the edge of his pants.  
"Lizzie! Don't do that." Gordo said grabbing her hands. "I might want to. . ." Gordo blushed.  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Lizzie said and skipped up the stairs. She entered her bedroom and shut the door. She heard the shower running so she figured Miranda was in the shower. She pulled on gray sweat pants and her navy blue NYPD t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and then ran back downstairs. Gordo was waiting for her on the couch. She plopped down next to him and put her hands on his back.  
"So. . .Miranda is in the shower. . ." Lizzie hinted.  
"I came over Lizzie cause I wanted to give you this." Gordo pulled out a box from his jacket pocket. Lizzie opened the box slowly and gasped. Inside the box was a silver heart locket with diamond studs outlining the shape of the heart.  
"Gordo! This is beautiful!" Lizzie looked from the necklace to his eyes.  
"Open it." Gordo instructed. Inside was a picture of them in their sophomore year. They were standing back to back with water guns in their hands. On the other side "Lizzie and Gordo Forever." Inscribed into the gold. "Even if this relationship doesn't work out we'll be friends forever. But I sure hope it works out. I love you." Gordo brushed away Lizzie's hair from her face. Tears filled her eyes.  
"I love you so much Gordo!" Lizzie smiled through her tears and he clasped the necklace around her neck. She ran to the back door and stood in the middle of her backyard.  
"I LOVE DAVID ZEPHNER GORDON SO MUCH!" She screamed to nobody. Gordo had by that time followed her out to the backyard.  
"AND I LOVE ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE EVEN MORE THAN THAT!" Gordo placed his hands around her waist and kissed her.  
"LIZZIE!" Miranda screamed from inside. "WE HAVE TO GET READY NOW! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I guess I better get going." Gordo said breaking off the kiss. "Eric and I will be here with the limo at 7:00"  
"I'll be ready." Lizzie said she kissed him softly goodbye and he exited through the back gate. Lizzie entered the house and ran up the stairs. "MIRANDA! LOOK!" Lizzie screamed. She showed Miranda the outside and inside of her necklace. It was official. She was in love. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Perfect Night-Chapter 9  
  
-Come on! Review! Or I'll stop updating!!! Hahaha a threat. Oh I don't own Black eyed Peas (from chapter 7) Or Simple Plan-  
  
-Prom Night-  
It was 6:58. Miranda and Lizzie were putting the finishing touches on their hair and make up. Miranda's dress was lilac purple and had two pieces. The skirt went all the way down to the floor and the top showed off her nicely formed abs. Her hair was up in a really high ponytail and it was curly. Lizzie was in her pink dress (described in Chapter 5) with her hair framed around her face. Separate pieces were curled and they lay on top of her straight hair. She had her necklace from Gordo around her neck and the earrings she had salvaged from Ryan's house in her ears. The doorbell rang and Lizzie heard her mom answer it.  
"Good evening Mrs. McGuire." Gordo said politely.  
"Hello boys, Lizzie and Miranda will be down in a minute. But while we wait, where will you guys go after Prom is over?" Mrs. McGuire asked.  
"Well we were planning on going to the Renaissance Hotel." Eric said. Mrs. McGuire's eyes got wide. "For an after party." He finished.  
"Oh, you had me going there for a second. Now, when is Lizzie's date getting here?" Mrs. McGuire looked past the two and out onto the porch.  
"What do you mean?" Gordo looked confused.  
"Ryan. Oh! And whom are you going with? Emily I presume." Gordo took a deep breath. Lizzie hadn't told her mom anything.  
"Mrs. McGuire, I'm taking Lizzie, Ryan and Lizzie broke up and so did Emily and I and Lizzie and I have been going out all week." Gordo was a little surprised about how openly he could talk to Lizzie's mom.  
"OH! Well that changes everything! I was a little worried about what Ryan would try to get Lizzie to do but I trust you David." Lizzie cleared her throat from the top of the stairs and all 6 eyes fell upon the two girls. Mrs. McGuire squealed through tears. Gordo and Eric were silent.  
"Oh my God she looks so gorgeous." Gordo thought to himself. Lizzie and Miranda descended down the stairs. Gordo took Lizzie's hand helping her down the last step. He twirled her into his arms and dipped her back.  
"OH! I HAVE TO GET MY CAMERA!" Mrs. McGuire exited the entryway and Lizzie slowly kissed Gordo.  
"Hey sweetie!" She said kissing him again.  
"You look amazing Lizzie." Gordo said looking her up and down.  
"Thank you." Lizzie said as she straightened his bowtie. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire returned into the entryway, followed by Matt. They took about a million pictures.  
"Mom! We have to go now! It's 7:15!" Lizzie complained as her mom took another picture of the four of them.  
"Okay just 2 more. One of each couple." Gordo and Lizzie posed for their picture. He had his arms around her waist and was looking at her and she turned her head to look at him.  
"Now can we go?" Lizzie asked impatiently.  
"Just one more. I need a picture of just the three of you." The three amigos paused for a picture and then two by two they headed towards the limo. "BYE!! Have fun kids! Lizzie, be home by midnight!" Mr. McGuire called after them.  
"DAD!" Lizzie squealed.  
"Okay. Just whenever! Be careful! Gordo! I know where you live!" He said shutting the front door.  
"Sorry my family is insane." She apologized to the three once they were safely in the limo.  
"I've known them as long as you have. . . I know." Gordo commented. Lizzie punched him playfully in the arm. Within 10 minutes they arrived at the school. Arm in arm they walked through the door. Somehow they had gotten Simple Plan to play at prom and they were already playing when they arrived. The couples danced the night away. Lizzie noticed there was not a sign of Ryan anywhere. She thought it was better that way. Soon it was time to announce the royal quart.  
"The Princess' are. . .Tiffany Peterson, Miranda Sanchez, and Kate Sanders!" Mr. Coolson announced. "The princes' are. . .David Gordon, Eric Ruthann, and Ethan Craft! And your King and Queen. . .Elizabeth McGuire and Ryan Phillips!" After an awkward silence, cheers erupted from the crowd. Lizzie felt her stomach jolt as she took her steps toward the stage. "He isn't here, Maybe I won't have to see him." She said to herself. But Ryan emerged from the crowd and reached the stage before she did and helped her up the steps. They stood facing the crowd as the crowns were placed upon their heads.  
"Now the King and Queen, along with the royal quart will share their first dance." The band started playing "Perfect" as the Princes' found their appointed Princess: Eric and Miranda, Gordo and Tiffany, Kate and Ethan, Lizzie and Ryan.  
"You know Lizzie, I'm glad you are my queen." Ryan said as they awkwardly danced. "I've been wanting to talk to you anyways."  
"Oh really. About what?" Lizzie said playing dumb.  
"We never really ended 'us'. I just wanted to make sure you really wanted too." Ryan said. They both noticed Gordo impatiently looking on, not hearing what they were saying.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm perfectly happy." Lizzie stated, trying to move her body away from his.  
"I was afraid you would say that because now I'm going to have to make you see that you love me." Ryan roughly pushed his lips against hers and Lizzie struggled to free herself. Gordo let go of Tiffany and ran over to them. He separated Ryan and Lizzie, punching Ryan in the face as he went. The whole senior class went silent as Ryan fell to the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked, embracing Lizzie.  
"Yeah" Lizzie answered, rubbing her arm where Ryan had gripped her. Miranda and Eric came over. Lizzie buried her face in Gordo's shoulder.  
"Gordo, you'd better take her home." Miranda said quietly. Gordo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Ryan, black eye and all. Ryan swung back to hit Gordo but he ducked and tripped Ryan. They were soon on the floor hitting and swinging. The police that were on guard came rushing in as more and more guys started to fight.  
"Come on Lizzie!" Miranda screamed pulling Lizzie away from the fight and through the crowd.  
"NO! GORDO!" Lizzie screamed trying to escape, but Miranda and Eric pulled her out the side door of the gymnasium. Lizzie finally broke free and ran around to the front of the building. Only to see them loading Gordo and Ryan into police cars. "Come on! We have to get to the police station."  
"Lizzie, are you crazy?" Miranda asked.  
"Miranda, I need you right now!" Lizzie screamed.  
"Okay, let's go." The three climbed into the limo and started towards downtown. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Perfect Night-Chapter 10  
  
-I know it doesn't seem to be like the "perfect night" or "magical" but chill for two seconds and read this chapter.  
  
"Excuse me. Sir. . . I'm looking for David Gordon." Lizzie said to the man behind the desk. He looked Lizzie up and down noticing her dress.  
"He's over there. In the tuxedo." He pointed to a cell that had Gordo inside.  
"Gordo!" Lizzie screamed as she ran over to the cell. Gordo spun around and a smile lit up his bleeding lip.  
"Lizzie. Thank God you're safe." Gordo walked over to the door and put his hands through the bars to wipe the tears off her cheeks.  
"Why are you in here?" Lizzie asked.  
"Fighting. Bail is posted at $100 dollars." Gordo answered. Lizzie looked down at her handbag and started shuffling through it. "No, Lizzie, you aren't going to pay for it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because. I said so. Just call my parents. . .They'll come down here with the money." Gordo said brushing away her bangs.  
"And what are you going to do about it. You're in there. You can't stop me." Lizzie said pointedly. She started walking towards the front desk.  
"Don't you do it McGuire!" Gordo yelled after her. Lizzie looked back at him and smiled.  
"Excuse me, I'd like to pay bail for David Gordon." Lizzie said staring at the attendant.  
"Okay. That will be $100."  
"Do you take credit cards?" Lizzie asked innocently.  
"Yeah sure I guess so." The attendant took her card and scanned it, he handed it back to her and she signed the piece of paper. Then he went over to the cell Gordo was in and unlocked it. "You are free to go." He said. Lizzie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
"Come on, Miranda and Eric are outside in the limo" Lizzie said breaking away from him.  
"You are truly amazing did you know that?" Gordo said staring at her.  
"Yes I did." Lizzie answered sarcastically pulling him towards the door.  
"Thanks." Gordo pulled her back and kissed her one more time. Then they ran out the door and to the limo. "Hey everyone."  
"Gordo!" Miranda and Eric screamed in unison.  
"In flesh appearing!" Gordo said as he pulled Lizzie into the limo and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"Go. . ." Gordo answered and then whispered something in the driver's ear.  
"Gordo, where are we going?" Lizzie asked suspiciously looking from Miranda, Eric and then back to her boyfriend.  
"It's a surprise." Gordo answered pressing their foreheads together.  
  
-Okay I know this was like the shortest chapter on earth but I wanted to get him out of jail. I'll write another chapter later today.- 


End file.
